


Why didn't you tell me?

by Hewo_Sunflower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hewo_Sunflower/pseuds/Hewo_Sunflower
Summary: Wherein Sakusa is only dating you because he wanted to be with your cleanfreak brother, Wakatoshi, but he doesn't have the guts to say it since he didn't want to hurt your feelings.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Why didn't you tell me?

**Author's Note:**

> —Mentions of suicide‼ please do not  
> read if not comfortable  
> —Typos ahead  
> —Sorry if its a bit crappy  
> —Grammatical errors ahead  
> —Feedbacks are appreciated!

"O-omi kun..I like you!" You said as the wind flows through your hair making the scene more aesthetic. You didn't bother to look at him in the eye since you know that you'll start crying at the thought of him rejecting you.

"Oi, look at me" He said, but you didn't, Sakusa grabbed your chin and made you face him eye to eye, you were too absorbed in the moment when you didn't realized someone was calling you 

"Y/N, there you are, we're going home and I'm cooking dinner" Your brother, Wakatoshi said 

You opened your eyes, only to see sakusa no longer payed attention to you. He looked at your brother like he was a fresh new lysol at the store. 

"Uhm Omi you're still holding me.." You said while hiding the blush on your face

"Oh right, sorry. So I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Huh?"

"You're my girlfriend now I guess" He said and it made you squeal inside 

"yes yes– I'll see you tomorrow– hehe– bye–" 

He smiled for a bit noticing how cute you are, so he decided to surprise you the next day by visiting you at your house. It was a beautiful Saturday morning when you heard the doorbell ring, you lazily opened the door not knowing it was Sakusa. You were surprised so you hurriedly went to the bathroom to freshen up while him on the other hand just stood there. 

"Oh Sakusa did you want to come in?" Wakatoshi said noticing him at the door 

"O-oh sure" He went wide eyed knowing he just stuttered.

The whole time you were in the bathroom, Sakusa and Wakatoshi were talking, and getting to know each other better. 

Sakusa didn't want to admit it, but he might be catching some feelings for your brother. He knew he would break your heart if he just broke up with you right here right now, so he just decided to hide it. 

Once you came out of the bathroom you saw the two of them laughing, and spending quality time with each other. You thought that they were trying to get close since he is now your boyfriend, but you didn't know what Sakusa was truly feeling.

Days, weeks, and even months has passed yet the two of you were still together. You two were happy in your point of view, but you would always see him around with your brother instead of you. 

You felt anxious, nervous, well you're full of mixed emotions, until you decided to talk to him about it. 

"Sakusa, let's talk" You said interrupting his conversation with your brother 

"Sure" 

You led him to the rooftop, watching the sunset fade as it slowly turns into night time

"So Y/N what did you wanted to talk about?" He started off 

"You don't really love me, do you?" You said straightforwardly

"Y/N listen–" 

"Sakusa, why didn't you tell me in the first place? Sure I can handle the rejection, but forcing you to be with me? That's messed up" You said not noticing the tears already falling down 

"I-I'm sorry" 

"Do you think a simple "Sorry" Can cure this heart you broke? No, you won't" 

"Look, I didn't want to break your heart–" 

"That's even more bullshit! You know what? Even if you love my brother instead of me I'll let him have you, just don't bother talking to me again" You said leaving him alone at the rooftop

You went straight to your room letting out all the tears and sadness you're feeling. 

You took off your shoes and sat at the window, as much as you wanted to jump you can't. Committing suicide just because that sht happened? No. It's better to move on than putting your life at sake. 

"Let's meet in another Lifetime omi" You smiled while looking at the night sky as your tears kept falling


End file.
